Rakkautta lumirinteillä
by Powwo
Summary: Lilyn paras ystävä halusi kokeilla jotain uutta, ja siksi porukka lähtee laskettelemaan tytön toiveiden mukaisesti. Lily kuitenkin löytää itsensä hengailemasta Jamesin kanssa eikä se olekaan niin epämiellyttävää kuin hän luuli. Lily/James, Fluff warning. Finnish version of "Spring Love".


"**Spring Love" suomennos niille, jotka eivät jaksa/halua englanniksi lukea. :)**

**Finnish version for "Spring Love".**

**And I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry's parents would have survived or at least they'd be resurrected at some point in the story.**

**Rakkautta rinteillä**

Lily oli jo ollut jonkin aikaa sitä mieltä, että lasketteleminen ilman seuraa oli yllättävän tylsää. Jännittävää tietenkin, mutta myös tylsää. Ja vain koska hänen parhaat ystävänsä lähtivät jonnekin hiihtämään vedoten siihen etteivät halunneet katkoa jalkojaan. Niinpä Lily oli käsittääkseen ainoa, joka oli porukasta ylipäätään päätynyt tekemään näin. Mutta jos hän oli ainoa, mitä punapään sinnikäs ihailija James Potter mahtoi puuhata?

"Miksi minä mietin Jamesia? Taas?" punapää mutisi seistessään laskettelurinteen huipulla toinen räikeän värinen suksi kädessään. Toinen oli hänen vasemman jalkansa alla ja valmiina kiitämään rinnettä alas kohti sen juurella näkyvää hissiä, laskettelukeskusta ja ravintolaa, jonne Lily aikoi tämän laskemisen jälkeen mennä syömään.

Lily hymyili itsekseen kumartuessaan laittamaan toisen suksen kiinni oikeaan jalkaansa. "Tämä on niin loistavaa. Rakastan tätä."

Rinne ei ollut mikään erityisen jyrkkä. Se oli itse asiassa ihan sopiva Lilylle. Punapää ei ollut koskaan suunnitellutkaan laskevansa mustia rinteitä ihan noin vain. Hän etsi aina itselleen sopivan paikan ja laski sen alas vaikka häntä estettäisiin. Tyttö piti siitä jännityksestä, jonka tämä rinne sai aikaan punapään kiitäessä alaspäin. Tuuli tuntui mukavalta hänen kasvoillaan, vaikka se olikin vähän liian kylmä. Lily tunsi, ettei mikään ollut pielessä, paitsi tietenkin se että hän oli tylsistymässä kuoliaaksi. Aluksi tämäkin oli mukavaa, mutta sitten parin tunnin jälkeen Lily halusi jo huutaa. Hän ei koskaan halunnut jäädä outojen ajatustensa kanssa kahden. Varsinkin kun niiden kohteena oli koko reissun alusta saakka ollut James. Mutta miksi?

Laskettelureissu oli ollut Marian Spiralin, Jamesin serkun, idea. Kikkarapää seurusteli tällä hetkellä kiihkeästi Sirius Mustan kanssa. Miten sekin oli mahdollista? Sirius Musta vakavassa suhteessa? Marianin täytyi olla kerrassaan häkellyttävä, jotta se olisi mahdollista. Joka tapauksessa se oli kestänyt jo ehkä jotain pari kuukautta ja he olivat ihan hulluja toisiaan kohtaan. Marian oli sitten yhtäkkiä eräänä päivänä saanut päähänsä, että halusi mennä juhlistamaan sitä ja myös Remuksen ja Charlotan suhdetta. Kun Lily oli yrittänyt kieltäytyä lähtemästä, oli Marian suorastaan vaatinut sitä. Saman hän oli tehnyt Jamesille. Lily oli alusta saakka ollut ihan varma, että Marian tähtäsi johonkin. Tosin Lily oli onnistunut livistämään paikalta kun lasketteluvarusteita oli hankittu. Punapää oli tavannut Marianin ulkona viimeisen kerran, kun tämä oli tullut ulos Siriuksen, Remuksen ja Charlotan kanssa. Lily vain sanoi heipat heille ja pakeni paikalta hiihtohissin suuntaan samalla kun Marian kirosi hartaasti ystäväänsä.

"Voi helvetti!" kuului säikähtänyt miehen huuto ihan läheltä, joka toi Lilyn takaisin todelliseen maailmaan. Hän ehti juuri ja juuri näkemään kun joku kompuroi ikävän näköisesti rinteessä ja jäi istumaan lumen keskelle hämmentyneen oloisena. Lily ei edes ajatellut, hän jarrutti niin että saattoi auttaa.

"Olen aivan hullu..." mies mutisi ja kirosi. "Tällä ei kyllä kävellä ilman apua..."

"Oletko ok?" Lily kuuli itsensä keskeyttävän.

"En usko, Lilysein."

Lily tuijotti. Oliko James lähtenyt noin vain laskettelemaan ilman opetusta?

"James?"

"Täh?"

"Mitä helvettiä sinä lähdet rinteeseen tuolla tavalla kun tiedät ettet osaa?"

"Muut lähti hiihtämään ja muistin että sinä lähdit laskettelemaan, joten tulin perässä", James selitti kuin se olisi selittänyt kaiken.

"Ääliö, olisit pyytänyt opetusta", Lily sanoi. "Olisit voinut taittaa niskasi..."

James virnisti. "Autatko minut alas, Lily? Minä en usko, että pystyn kävelemään itse."

"Siitähän sinä pitäisit", Lily härnäsi, mutta auttoi kelmin pystyyn. James murahti jotain epämääräistä. Hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät tuskaisaan irveeseen.

"Odotas", poika sanoi ja kumartui ottamaan sukset pois. Lily seurasi esimerkkiä ja mietti samalla, miten he pääsisivät alas jos Jamesin jalka oli kipeä ja heillä oli neljät sukset ja sauvat mukana? Siitä tulisi varmasti sähellystä, varsinkin jos Jamesin piti kulkea vain yhdellä jalalla. Kun Lily pohti asiaa ääneen, James vannoi voivansa kävellä alas itse.

"Selvä sitten, kelmipoika. Älä sitten valita, jos et pystykään", punapää sanoi ja otti Jamesin sukset ja sauvat omaan kainaloonsa. Sitten he lähtivät kahdestaan tapansa mukaan nahisten alaspäin.

"Minusta näyttää siltä että nilkkasi on venähtänyt, James", lääkäri sanoi aikansa tutkittuaan kelmin jalkaa (ja jonka aikana Lily oppi että James kutiaa jaloista pahemmin kuin kukaan punapään tuntema ihminen).

"Joudun kieltämään sinulta laskettelemisen ja hiihtämisen", lääkäri sanoi.

"Mitä ihmettä minä teen jos muut on pitämässä hauskaa...?" James marisi. "Me ollaan täällä vielä viikko!"

"Eiköhän me tekemistä keksitä sinulle", Lily sanoi sivummalta tuolista, jossa istui Jamesin takki sylissään. James vilkaisi sitä jotenkin haikean näköisenä hetken aikaa, ja hymyili sitten.

"Älä luule, että se sisältää suutelua, Potter", Lily sanoi lääkärin laittaessa tukisidettä Jamesin jalkaan.

"Älä koskaan sano ei koskaan, kultaseni", poika sanoi kelmivirne kasvoillaan.

"Minä en siedä sinua, _kultaseni_", Lily sanoi hieman hymyillen, kun James ryhtyi laittamaan sukkia taas jalkaansa. Se näytti valtavalta ja James jäi miettimään, että saako sen kenkäänsä. Lilystä hän näytti jotenkin todella suloiselta sellainen ilme kasvoillaan. Lopulta James selvästi päätteli, että hän saa kengän jalkaansa ja survoi kipsatun jalan sinne. Ilmeestä päätellen se ei tuntunut hyvältä.

"Onko laskettelu aina näin vaarallista?" James kysyi myöhemmin jonottaessaan että pääsisi tilaamaan teetään laskettelukeskuksen ravintolassa. Ravintola oli mukavan kotoisa, ehkä hieman ahdas kyllä, mutta mukavan lämpöinen paikka, jossa oli paljon lapsiperheitä syömässä eri maista. Pöydät olivat puisia ja niissä oli punaiset liinat. Sivummalla oli myös seisova pöytä, josta ihmiset ottivat ruokaa. Ravintolasta pääsi myös ulos terassille, jonne Lily itse halusikin mennä.

"Riippuu siitä osaako vai ei, James", Lily vastasi Jamesin kysymykseen kaivaessaan rahojaan esiin.

"No sinä ainakin olet hurjapää."

"Anteeksi?" punapää kysyi ja katsoi tiukasti poikaa, joka säpsähti.

"Minä näin sinut ja ihastuttavat hiuksesi vilahtavan ohi monta kertaa", James selitti kiireesti. "Se oli upeaa..."

"Eli tykkäät minusta hiusteni takia?" Lily keskeytti pojan haaveilun hymyillen.

"On siinä muutakin kuin se, Lily."

"En tiedä, haluanko edes tietää..." punapää mutisi nähdessään Jamesin virneen. James oli aina tuollainen. Hän ei varmaan koskaan ollut surullinen. Lilystä tuntui usein siltä, koska hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt pojan surkuttelevan minkään takia. Mutta toisaalta tyttö ei edes tuntenut tätä kelmiä, joka myös James Potterina tunnettiin. Joskus Lily mietti, miksi ei ollut koskaan vaivautunut tutustumaan Jamesiin sen paremmin.

"Lily?" James sanoi.

"Mitä?" Lily kysyi poissaolevana.

"Sinä olet suloinen kun mietit jotain", poika sanoi hymyillen. "Sinulle tulee sellainen kurttu otsalle."

"Yritätkö sinä iskeä minua, James?"

"Miehen pitää yrittää viimeiseen saakka. Lily, meillä on koulua vielä jotain kolmisen kuukautta jäljellä. Täytyyhän minun yrittää."

"En saata uskoa sitä että olet noin tosissasi tästä", Lily sanoi melkein tuskastuneena.

"Minä olen tosissani kun sinusta on kyse, Lily Evans", James sanoi.

Lily ei muuta tehnyt kuin katsoi Jamesia silmiin sanattomana. Mitä tämä oli? James ei koskaan ollut noin tosissaan mistään! Yleensä hän vain pelleili kaikkialla niin että Lilyltä meni hermot. Mutta nyt Lily ei ollut räyhännyt pojalle kertaakaan. Miten outoa! Ja jos Lily oli yhtään rehellinen itselleen, hän piti tästä Jamesista.

He saapuivat tiskille viimeinkin puolen tunnin jonotuksen jälkeen (ja jonka aikana Jamesin jalkaa oli alkanut särkeä todella pahasti).

"Kaksi teetä", Lily sanoi myyjälle. Myyjä oli vanha kurttuinen nainen, jonka kasvoilla oli hyvin ärsyyntynyt ilme, ihan kuin hän olisi kyllästynyt elämäänsä. Hän vain tuhahti ja meni hakemaan Lilyn ja Jamesin teet.

"Mikähän tuotakin vaivaa?" Lily mutisi.

"Ei ole tainnut saada pitkään aikaan miestä", James mutisi.

"Pervo, kukaan ei kysynyt sinulta."

"Sinä kysyit ja minä vastasin", poika nauroi.

Myyjä toi kaksikon teet, ja Lily maksoi hinnan niistä.

"Minne menemme?" James kysyi ottaessaan oman kuppinsa pöydältä.

"Terassille", Lily sanoi ja lähti sitten sinnikäs ihailija perässään ulos.

"Kiva päivä teenjuonnille ulkona", Lily intoili ja otti hörpyn teestään istuttuaan alas. James istui häntä vastapäätä oma tee edessään ja poika sekoitti sokeria siihen. Lily huomasi jälleen ajattelevansa, että poika oli suloinen omalla tavallaan.

Niin hän oli viime kuukausina ajatellutkin varsin usein, eikä usein tiennyt miksi. Hän ei edes tiennyt, mistä saakka oli ajatellut niin. Niin vain oli. Ei sille mitään erityistä selitystä tainnut edes olla. Mutta olihan aina mahdollista sekin, että tyttö oli itse asiassa vähintään ihastunut James Potteriin loppujen lopuksi. Ja kun hän ajatteli asiaa, hän huomasi ettei se haitannutkaan häntä tippaakaan. Kaikki hänen aikaisemmat suhteensa olivat kaatuneet aina joko siihen että mustasukkainen James oli tullut väliin, tai vain siihen ettei Lily itse kyennyt olemaan sellainen kuin todella oli. Jamesin kanssa Lily pystyi oikeasti olemaan oma itsensä. Ihan hämmentävää. Hän ei tosin tiennyt, oliko se edes mahdollista. Hän ja James olivat niin erilaisia. Miten James edes kuvitteli, että suhde toimisi? Lilyllä oli temperamenttia enemmän kuin laki salli ja James hassutteli, riehui, teki kepposia, oli ärsyttävä, rikkoi säännöt, möyhi hiuksiaan ja... oli jotenkin samalla niin herttainen. Joskus Lily halusikin suudella Jamesia, eikä mitään muuta. Ja katsella hänen ruskeita silmiään tuntikausia. Lily tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan kun hän ajatteli niin. Pahinta oli se, että James oli tarkkaillut häntä ja huomasi sen... ainakin virneestä päätellen.

"Toivottavasti minä olen kiihkeiden ajatustesi kohde", poika sanoi.

"Hiljaa siinä", Lily sanoi hiljaa, vaikka punastuikin entistä pahemmin.

"AHA!" huudahti James voitonriemuisena silmät tuikkien hyvin kelmimäisesti.

"Eiiii..." Lily sanoi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"Lily, et kai sinä itke?" James kysyi hämmentyneenä. Lily kuuli kuinka poika siirtyi tytön viereen ja kietoi kätensä tämän olkapäiden ympärille.

"Lily?"

"Tajuatko sinä kuinka tällainen ärsyttää, James?" Lily kysyi.

"En näe siinä henkilökohtaisesti mitään pahaa jos kerran tykkäät minusta sittenkin."

"James!"

"No okei, kyllä minä taidan käsittää mitä tarkoitat. Mutta henkilökohtaisesti voin tunnustaa että pidän ajatuksesta."

"Minua rassaa siinä eniten se, että mitä muut ajattelevat. Entä jos ne nauraa minulle, kun ensin aina heitin kuinka menen treffeille mieluummin jättiläiskalmarin kanssa?" Lily sanoi ja katsoi Jamesiin tuntien itsensä oikeasti avuttomaksi.

"Ainahan voit sanoa, että sinulle ja kalmarille tuli avioero", James ehdotti hymyillen.

Lily ei voinut olla nauramatta. James osasi aina piristää Lilyä jostain syystä juuri oikealla tavalla.

"Vai että avioero? Entä sitten?" Lily härnäsi.

"Sitten sinä tulet valittamaan minulle kuinka elämä on syvältä ja asiat johtaa mihin nyt johtaa ja me voidaan olla yhdessä, kulta."

"Kuulostaa ihan joltain saippuaoopperalta. _Kauniiden ja rohkeiden _velhoversio."

"Mikä se on?"

"Se on TV-sarja, James."

"Vertaatko sinä meidän ihastuttavaa suhdettamme johonkin telkkarisarjaan? Hävytöntä."

"Minä olen hävytön."

"Mutta minä rakastan sinua silti."

"Sehän on hyvä kuulla."

"Aina ja ikuisesti. Aamen."

"Ei nyt olla kirkossa."

"Minä lupaan sen kuitenkin sinulle. En koskaan jätä sinua."

Lily uskoi häntä. James oli täysin vakavissaan. Tytön ei ehkä olisi pitänyt, mutta ei hän sille voinut mitään. Jotenkin yhtäkkiä Lilystä tuntui siltä, että hänen kuului olla tässä Jamesin lähellä. James hymyili, kun Lily hymyili hänelle. James veti tytön lähemmäs silmissään ihan sietämättömän valloittava tuijotus, kun tämä katsoi Lilyä syvälle silmiin.

"Minä vihaan sinua", Lily sanoi, kun tunsi vatsanpohjassaan muljahduksen ja oudon sulamisen tunteen polvissaan.

James virnisti vastaukseksi. "Etkä vihaa, ja tiedät sen." Poika suuteli Lilyä hellästi, eikä punapää voinut olla vastaamatta siihen. Se tuntui ihanalta. Paremmalta kuin mikään tytön elämässä oli koskaan tuntunut. Lily voisi kliseisesti väittää olevansa taivaassa tällä hetkellä.

"En tietenkään, James, senkin hölmö", tyttö sanoi suudelman jälkeen hymyillen ja otti hörpyn teetä uuden, ja ainoan, rakkautensa lämpimässä syleilyssä vaikka kyseisen pojan jalka olikin venähtänyt.

**Saa kommentoida, lisätä suosikiksi ja muuta sellaista, miten vaan.**


End file.
